1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital electronics technology, and more particularly, to a multiple-clock controlled logic signal generating circuit which is designed for use to generate a logic signal during specified periods with reference to multiple clock signals.
2. Description of Related Art
In the design of logic circuitry, it is often needed to generate a pulse signal of a specified width that appears during a specified interval of time, so as to utilize this pulse signal to enable a certain logic state or to activate other logic modules to perform a certain task at a specified point of time. Fundamentally, the timing and duration of logic signals generated by a logic circuit is typically controlled with reference to clock signals.
In some particular applications of logic circuitry, however, it may require the utilization of two or more clock signals for controlling the timing and duration of a number of logic signals of different frequencies and lasting durations. In the design of this kind of logic circuitry, since the synchronizations and interrelations between the various signals are typically highly complicated, it would require the use of a complex circuit architecture comprising a large number of registers, flip-flops, and various other logic components, and is thus difficult to implement.